I Need You
by SonicATartist
Summary: Sonic is frustrated with everything that is going on and breaks down. He realizes that the one person there for him was the love of his life. Sonamy oneshot.


**I already had this story done and submitted on DeviantART, but I wanted to post it here for you guys :) Enjoy**

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SONIC?!" The raspy voice of a young two-tailed fox rang throughout the room. For his age, he could raise his voice at a surprisigly loud volume, causing his adopted older brother Sonic to take a step back in surprise. He stared at his best friend for a moment, taking in his angered features. Tails stood across him with his hands clutched into two fists, shaking, and his lips were pressed tightly together in a slim line. His nose flared as he breathed rapidly and deeply, and both of his tails were puffed out, each hair sticking up on end.

Sonic shook his head, trying to clear his mind to say something. He could feel his companion`s stare burning into his face. Their was a long silence, as Sonic tried to put together his apology. He opened his mouth to begin, but was cut off by Tails. "Do you have ANY idea how hard I`ve been working on this?" He shot his hand towards the blank screened computer in back of him. Sonic`s eyes darted toward the malfunctioning device. He gulped and gave Tails the most apologetic face he could muster. The fox was still furious. "I was just about to break Eggman`s code and have full access to his blueprints and planned attacks," he continued "do you know how long I`ve been working on this? Eight MONTHS, Sonic! EIGHT MONTHS! Then you come in and erase everything! Why are you such an IDIOT?"

The last word hit Sonic HARD. It rang over and over in his ears and he cringed inwardly. He hated seeing his friends in a negative mood, so hearing such responses being directed towards him absolutely killed him. Sonic had never meant to remove all the data Tails had been collecting. All he had wanted to do was be USEFUL in a way. Why would he want this? Simple. He has been rejected absolutely EVERYWHERE. What? The all famous Sonic the Hedgehog was becoming unpopular? Yes, he was. Eggman had successfully began rumors on Sonic. He had somehow managed to convince everyone that the blue hedgehog was secretly evil, and that he wanted the chaos emeralds only to continue his "wicked" plans against the people. Of course, everyone closest to Sonic didn`t fall for that one bit, those being only Tails and Amy, for Knuckles was quite gullible and Cream`s mother had taken a few precautions involving the hero. Since Sonic couldn`t show his face in public, especially because everyone was following Eggman`s orders now, he was forced to stay at home. He tried to get as much space as possible to run, but his limits were small, and he grew quite frustrated with that. As his best friend, Tails had been working even more on his plan to hack into Eggman`s devices, wanting to collect proof of Sonic`s innocence and to get all those, victims out of the evil genius`s grasp. Sonic`s impatience and eagerness to help drove him to working on the computer himself. This, of course, was a catastrophic idea, considering his lack of knowledge for such things. But at that moment, he wasn`t thinking, so he had ended up eliminating all of Tail`s progress. Sonic bit his lip and lowered his head slightly, ashamed. "I-I`m sorry, buddy," he apologized, not knowing what else to tell him.

Tails growled angrily. "Just get out!" he snapped. Turning his back towards Sonic, the kitsune returned to his computer, scrolling and exploring files, and trying to find any sort of information that could have been saved. Sonic simply stood there, rubbing his arm and waiting to see if Tails would talk to him again. The younger one must have been real angry at him, for he wasn`t showing any signs of sympathy or guilt for his outburst. Sonic stayed there for a few more minutes, but eventually trudged out of the room.

He headed towards the back door, where there was a porch that gave a full view of the starry sky above. The moon was particularly large and it shone brightly upon the saddened hedgehog. Sonic swung his legs over the railing and sat on it, placing his hands beside him, steadying him from falling backwards. He closed his eyes and felt the soft wind blowing into his face. He tried to imagine himself running on extended fields, that seemed to have no end or boundaries. It was much different from the trapped nightmare he was living in. Sonic was quite glad that he was alone; this way no one could see his pained expression, as he tried to hold in the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

"Sonic?"

_So much for being alone_, thought Sonic wryly. He didn`t turn his head to meet his pink companion. "What do you want?" he said, a bit more harshly than he intended to. Amy cringed, feeling offended. She had heard shouting from Tail`s workshop and had seen Sonic walk out of the room, walking slowly. This had alarmed the girl, considering that Sonic wsas not a big fan of slow. Amy cared tremendously for Sonic and would absolutely anything for him. She didn`t know why, but her love for him just never ceased, even when she wanted it to. No matter what Sonic did to her or how cruel he was to her, she always came back. Right now, she was determined on figuring out why Sonic was so sad, and what she could do to enlighten him. Little did she know, however, that she didn`t even need to try to make him happy. There were times when the simple sight of her, brightened his day, and how her happy, bubbling personality was catchy and it caused others to be the same, even in the harshest times. Even though Sonic didn`t want to admit it to himself, he needed her there with him. He masked his feelings for her with his cocky and arrogent attitude. He would even run away from her when his feelings went out of control and when he didn`t know what to do or think of them. At this moment, though, these feelings weren`t present, the only thing coming up was anger. After Tail`s had snapped at him, he was about break. The feelings of being trapped, the world hating him, and being absolutely useless had accumalated and it was a mixed up cocktail of negative thoughts, so right now, he was definately not in the mood for a conversation. For these reasons Sonic didn`t even notice Amy`s hurt expression, nor did he feel bad.

"I just wanted to check on you to see-" she was suddenly interrupted by Sonic. "No, Amy, I do NOT want to join you for dinner, or go to the movies, or any silly idea you have in mind," he said cruelly. Amy bit her lip to stop herself from crying, but she could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes. "That wasn`t what I came her for," she said slowly, miraculously not tripping on her words. Sonic laughed coldly. "Then whatever it is, it`s probably just as hopeless," he told her, still not turning around to face her. Amy tried swallowing the lump in her throat. She started to feel angry. She was only trying to help him, so why was he being so MEAN? "What the heck, Sonic? I only wanted to see if you were okay! The hopeless one is you! You think you can handle everything by yourself, but you can`t!" Amy shouted at him. Sonic whipped his head around angrily, and glared at her. His patience had reach its limit. He hated this because she was right. But of course, he wasn`t going to admit this.

"What do you think you are, a little know it all?" Sonic spat. Amy was a bit taken aback at his angered reaction. She only wanted him to come to realize that he needed help, and that he needed to let himself receive it. He didn`t realize it, but Amy could sometimes read Sonic like an open book. No one else, not even Tails, could. That`s why everyone thought Amy was just another helplessly in love girl, but no. She could see the signs Sonic left as clear as day. To her it was just obvious that he liked her, but he couldn`t admit it. This moment, however, was a bit confusing to the pink hedgehog. It was mainly because her own feelings and thoughts were fogging up thanks to her growing anger, but at Sonic`s latest remarks, she grew furious.

"Well apparently I know more than you! You pretend you have everything under control but its so obvious that you don`t! You think you know what`s happening, but you`re oblivious and too engrossed in your own world to notice!" Amy shouted back.

_Ouch._

Sonic was taken aback. There was no way that he could back this up, because it was unbelievably true. Hearing Amy say that topped off everything that had been happening to him in the last few days. His emotions were everywhere. He was lost in his anger, shame, and inner was too much for the hedgehog. He didn`t care anymore. Sonic grabbed Amy`s shoulder`s tightly, and slammed her against the wall. She gasped in surprise and fear. This Sonic was not the Sonic she knew. He was absolutely furious, and this scared her beyond anything she had encountered up to know. She searched in his eyes, once captivating, but all she found was anger and...fear? Sonic was shaking and he was breathing deeply. His eyes were narrowed as looked at the girl in front of him. She looked terrified.

He had hurt her.

He had hurt the girl that was always by his side, the girl that did everything she could for him, the girl who stayed strong for him, the girl that loved him no matter what. This girl...this was the girl he that he loved.

That was it. That was too much for the poor hedgehog to handle. Sonic let himself fall against Amy, burying his face in her shoulder, and wrapping his arms around her waist. Amy was shocked, but she was even more so when he began to cry. Sonic sobbed uncontrollably, his shoulders shaking violently as he cried. He tightened his grip on Amy, pulling her in closer to him. As he let all his feelings go through his tears, he realized that...he needed her. He needed Amy in his life. Yes, Sonic had defeated huge threats against the galaxies, he had taken down thousands upon thousands of robots, he had survived in the absolute worst of situations and still look strong in the end, but inside, he feels weak. He has to be the one to stay standing and look confident for everyone, but he doesn`t feel that way. The only on that can make him feel that way is Amy. She makes him stronger, his heart pound harder, his feet run faster...she makes him happier. He didn`t know what it was. Maybe it was her beauty or maybe it was her giddiness. Could it be her confidence? Sonic couldn`t put his finger on it, but there was something about Amy that attracted him immensely, but he couldn`t admit to himself until now. She had been the only one there for him. The time he most needed a shoulder to cry on, she was the only one there to offer one. Amy had stayed there right next to him even when he snapped at her, and she had stood her ground to make him come to his senses. Sonic felt himself crying harder at these thoughts. How could he have been so oblivious to her? How could he have been so stupid to run away from such a marvelous girl?

As Sonic cried, Amy didn`t what else to do but hug him back. She hugged him tightly and felt some of her own tears spill out at hearing her hero cry. She bit her lip as she rubbed his back. Sonic`s shoulders continued to shake and his wails were muffled on Amy`s dress. Both hedgehogs remained in the embrace for several minutes, each trying to take in what was happening.

Sonic eventually pulled away, but didn`t make eye contact with Amy. His eyes were red and puffy as a few more tears leaked out. Amy felt terrible for him. He must have locked up all these feelings for so long, which wasn`t a healthy thing at all. After some silence, Sonic spoke up. "I`m sorry Amy," he croaked "you`re right I can`t do everything on my own." After having released those feelings, Sonic felt more relaxed and in a strange way free. He didn`t need to pretend to feel happy; he could just be himself. He looked up at Amy, locking his gaze with hers. Ah, now there was the Sonic she knew. Amy smiled softly as she saw the familiar glow in her love`s eyes growing steadily. Sonic suddenly reached towards her face, his gloved hands caressing her cheeks. She was slightly surprised at this action, but she leaned toward his hand, sighing happily. Amy closed her eyes for a moment, trying to enjoy Sonic`s company. Sonic, in turn, gazed at the beautiful girl in front of him. Her round face had such a youthful touch to it, and her short hair gave her a cute, perky look. Amy opened her glamorous, green eyes. Oh lord, her eyes are gorgeous. Sonic couldn`t help but lose himself in her beauty. Both hedgehogs stared at each other, admiring one another.

Sonic couldn`t hold it back anymore. He shoved his lips against Amy`s. Amy`s eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She looked at Sonic and saw him in complete bliss, his eyes closed as he continued kissing her. Amy smiled, her lips still against Sonic`s. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt. His lips were so soft, yet they were strong as they danced fiercely with hers. The kiss tasted like salt, since the tears they had both shed before added this ingredient to the delightful mix they were sharing. There was a...sweet flavor coming from Amy, Sonic noticed. He wanted to taste more of it. He automatically kissed her harder, trying to get as much of her as possible. Amy noticed this and couldn`t help but feel the same. Even in the midst of their pleasure, she still felt shy about what she was about to do.

Both teens were still wrapped up in each other when Sonic felt a change in the kiss. He could feel Amy`s lips separating slowly, as if she wasn`t shure what she was doing. He gladly took the invitation and began to explore her mouth. _Sweet mother of Mobius_. She tasted _divine_. A strange sound came out of his throat; it sounded similar to a 'mmm'. He was so lost in his love that he started to question himself again. How could he have avoided someone as captivating as Amy? Why did he have to be so shy to have faced such love and care? Maybe Tails was right. Maybe Sonic was an idiot. Sonic would kiss Amy more passionately as these thoughts continued. Amy could feel her face burning, blushing furiously at this new gesture. Yes, she knew that Sonic liked her this whole time, that he had been to shy to admit his feelings, and she knew she was willing to wait. But now, when all her dreams were coming true, it still came as a shock to her how fiercely Sonic kissed her. It was almost like he felt that she would disappear or that someone would take her away. It was like...he didn`t want her to leave. Amy kissed sonic back just as hard, trying to show him how much she had wanted him for so long. She was trying to show him how much she loved him.

A new burst of energy erupted amongst the two hedgehogs. They could feel each other and almost hear each other`s thoughts. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic`s neck, pulling him in for more, and Sonic tried hugging Amy even tighter, crushing her body against his. They each felt desperate to have one another fully, to explore each other. They both yearned for more. Of course, they had boundaries, and they were keeping such boundaries in mind to prevent themselves from crossing them. This wasn`t going to stop them, however, from getting as close to those limits as they could. This basis put the teens in a stirring, but not provoking, situation.

Amy`s back was completely against the wall, and Sonic was completely on Amy, their chests touching and their legs tangled up in each other. They could feel their lungs crying out and screaming to them, telling them that they were starved of air. The hedgehogs tried to ignore them, for they wanted to remain lost in each other`s love. They eventually gave in and parted, but it was a short separation. As soon as their lips left one another, they felt this cold and loneliness. They felt like they needed each other more than ever, and they hated being away. Desiring each other`s warmth, they took a large gulp of air before clashing their lips against each other`s once more. Sonic pressed himself against Amy more, if that were possible, and began moving his lips alongside her jaw, traveling down her neck. Amy tried pulling him in more, her head thrown to the side, trying to get as much of him. Sonic`s hands were pressed against the wall, and he tilted his head sideways as he continued kissing her neck and shoulders. Eventually, his lips returned to Amy`s, and he shot his hand into her hair, entwining his fingers in the pink strands. He played with them, tangling them up messily. Amy tried to do the same with his quills, trailing her small delicate hand through the spiky things. She would sometimes grab them tightly, ruffling them up. The couple went on like this for minutes, parting only when their lungs couldn`t take it any more, and gasping for air to return to each other`s warmth.

Finally, they separated for the last time. They gasped loudly and panted softly as they looked into each other`s eyes. Amy smiled at her love and he returned the same smile, a twinkle in his eyes. He felt so much better now. He honestly didn`t care how many people hated him or how helpless he felt. Why? He had Amy. She made him feel so good about himself, and she made him feel as if he`d done something right. She would always lighten up at seeing him, making it seem as if he had done something heroic because he made her smile without trying to. He didn`t have that useless feeling anymore because Amy made him feel as if he had been brought into this world purposely for her. She was everything to him.

Both teens remained lost in each other`s gaze. They found each other captivating and hypnotizing. Maybe breath-taking would be the appropriate term? No matter. They didn`t care. All they knew and could think of at this moment would be of each other. Wondering how they ever made it through life without having had one another at their side. As Sonic took Amy`s hand and led her inside, both with a bright smile on their faces, they both realized that there was no possible way that they couldn`t be together, that were was nothing that could stop their love, and that there was absolutely nothing that could split them apart. Someone else would say that there was no real evidence or affirmation that this was true, but the hedgehogs didn`t need that. They knew their love would be infinite because they both knew that one simple, but crucial fact: they needed each other.

**I really liked how this one came out! Please review and tell me what you all think, kay? Thanks ^.^**


End file.
